


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara is confused at first, but then learns a lesson about matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

‘ _Home is where the heart is_ ’, Kahlan had said one evening by the fire and it had lingered in that small room in her mind where her feelings were allowed to live and play, under strict supervision of course. Her heart was nowhere but in her chest, where it should be, and thus the sentiment confused her. It wasn’t until a few days later when they were locked up in a tomb, slowly running out of air that Cara finally understood the full meaning. And in that moment she came to realize that her home was with Kahlan and nowhere else.


End file.
